


So What Do You Think?

by acercrea



Series: All Roads Lead to Milan [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Inter Milan, M/M, Schweinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas has just moved to Milan, so Bastian decides to surprise him with a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So What Do You Think?

So, What Do You Think?

A/N: This is a one shot request for a Schweinski. Enjoy!

I knew he wasn’t expecting me to be here. That just made it even better. I was just a face in the crowd. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to hide for the whole match, someone would recognize me eventually, and I would be all over the screens at some point, but it was worth it to watch him play.

Lukas Podolski is one of the greatest footballers in the world, and watching him play you might not realize how much he doubts himself off the pitch. He is powerful and intent, but somehow almost elegant in his execution. He can score from places that most players would never even think to attempt, and he has this amazing ability to know where the open man is if someone else has a better shot, and he is selfless enough to give the ball up.

The last time I saw him play in person was when the NT beat Gibraltar in November. The difference between his playing then and now was incredible. I got so lost in the game that just after the start of the second half I almost didn’t notice that half of the screens were suddenly showing my face instead of the pitch. I might not have, but there was a free kick and the crowd started to murmur my name.

Suddenly Lukas was looking up at the screens and then scanning the crowd trying to find me. I pointed the direction he would have to turn so that he would see it on the screen and suddenly he found me. I waved at his dumbfounded expression, and suddenly the brightest smile lit up his face.

The rest of the half he played even better than he had been. He was showing off, and I knew it, but it was like magic. I couldn’t have taken my eyes off of him if I wanted to. When a security guard showed up in the 87th minute, saying he was sent to escort me to the bench I almost didn’t follow him, but I knew if I stayed where I was I was going to get mobbed at the end of the match.

I was just taking a seat on the bench next to Shaqiri as the official held up the extra time board. “How are you, Xherdan?” I asked, giving the midfielder a hug.

“I am well, Captain. How are you? How is the team?” Shaqiri asked me in return.

“I am good, thanks, but please call me Bastian; I am not your captain anymore. The team is also good, but I think Fips misses you, you know how merciless Thomas is with the short jokes. Are you keeping an eye on him like I asked?” I questioned, nodding to Lukas on the field.

“I am doing my best. He is so stubborn,” Shaqiri responded.

My response was drown out by cheers. Lukas had broken away with the ball and was making a run on the goal. I grabbed Shaqiri’s hand and pulled him up with me as I moved forward to the edge of the field to watch Poldi run up the field with bated breath. About twenty meters out from the posts he stopped and blasted the ball at the net. The keeper didn’t even have a chance as the ball sailed over his outstretched arms and straight into the back of the goal. Instead of celebrating with the other guys on the field as the final whistle blew, Lukas ran over to the sideline and jumped on top of me. The momentum knocked me down and we both fell to the ground, me pulling Shaqiri down with us as the rest of the team caught up to Lukas and jumped on top of the three of us.

**

“How long do you have before you have to go back?” Lukas asked me a bit later, once he had showered and gone through the press line as we walked to his car.

“Not until tomorrow,” I answered.

“Are you hungry?” he asked me.

“I could eat,” I replied, opening the car door and sitting down.

“Great, I found this fantastic little place not far from here,” Lukas told me as we pulled out of the lot.

“This is where you are taking me to eat in Milan?” I asked as Lukas stopped the car a couple of minutes later.

“They have the best curry in Milan,” Lukas protested with a pout. “You love curry.”

“I know I love curry, but I was expecting something Italian, that is all. You never fail to surprise me, Lukas Podolski. Let’s go get our curry,” I responded with a chuckle as I opened the card door.

We got the food to go and sat in his mostly bare apartment eating it and chatting easily until our conversation wound our way to his family. “So, when are Louis and Monika joining you in Italy?” I asked.

“That is a good question,” Lukas responded bitterly, dropping the piece of Naan that he had been eating back on his plate.

“What do you mean? They are joining you, right?” I questioned.

“Monika is pitching a fit because I didn’t discuss this with her in depth before I signed the contract. The bottom line is, because Louis is in school in London and she has a job there, coupled with the fact that this is only for sure until the end of the season, she does not want to uproot our whole lives to move to Milan when it could only be for six months. She and Louis are staying in London and we will talk about moving if the move becomes permanent,” he sighed, sitting back in his chair and hanging his head.

“I am so sorry, Poldi,” I told him, reaching out to take his hand to comfort him.

“It’s fine, I am just being dramatic. She keeps saying they will come to visit me, but they haven’t yet, and I miss my son,” Lukas replied, his voice choked with emotion.

I got up and moved so I was crouching next to him. “If it makes you feel better, I think you made the right decision. Arsne wasn’t playing you at Arsenal and you are far too talented sit warming the bench during the match, I have always believed that. As your best friend I understand that you are confused over this decision. As your captain I am telling you that in your position I would make the same decision. That is why I came here today. Because I love you and I support you Lukas Podolski. And that is never going to change. No matter what you always have me,” I promised him, moving his chin so he was forced to look me in the eye.

For a moment neither of us moved a muscle, we just stared into each other’s eyes. Slowly the confusion and sadness faded from Lukas’s expression and was replaced by something I couldn’t quite identify until he pulled my face to his in a firm kiss, running his fingers through my hair so he could hold me in place.

For one stunned moment I froze, unsure of what I was feeling, but then something inside of me melted and I sunk into the kiss. As I started to kiss him back I was able to identify several things his kiss made me feel. There was no confusion as I would expect there to be after kissing my best friend for the first time. Instead there was warmth and peace; safety and comfort. I realized in an instant that I loved my best friend in a very different way than I thought I did.

When he pulled away I knew I was already permanently changed. “What are you thinking?” Lukas asked.

“I am thinking that all of the fans that wanted us to kiss at the World Cup are going to lose their damn minds,” I replied, sealing my mouth to his once more, loving the way I could feel his smile under my lips.

A/N: Let me know what you think. I generally post all of my fics on my Tumblr first, the link is [here](http://www.acercrea.tumblr.com/) if you want to check that out. You can request a fic if you want either here or there.


End file.
